Sunset Watching
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mookie and Heather are watching the sunset. Kinda sweet and cute!


Sunset Watching

by: Terrell James

It was late afternoon in the forest and Mookie was watching the sun go down. He felt the peaceful wind blowing through his face and in his fur. He knew he was at peace in the world. Then, he heard a sound coming from the tree. He looked down and saw Heather scampering in.

She asked him, "What you doing?"

"Watching the sunset." answered Mookie.

Heather sat next to him and sees the beauty of the sky colors with the sun heading down. She said, "That looks beautiful."

Mookie sighs peacefully and said, "Yeah, imagine. Every chance I get to see the sun go down, I just love to take it all in. Everyone else sees the sun go down on the horizon and they all think it's very beautiful. And I realized that they were right. It just feels peaceful and quiet. Mostly, it's just me sitting watching the sun go down in every parts of my life, but it's cool when someone watches it with for some occasions."

"Really? I didn't know that." said Heather.

"But most of the night, I would look at the stars and sometimes wish upon a star or just sorta get away from it all. It takes me about an hour to look at the stars and about 45 minutes to see the sun go down and up. It's so awesome." said Mookie.

"I understand that. You just need to get away from all the major craziness everyday and sorta look at the beauty of nature. You start to realize that it's really beautiful." said Heather.

Mookie turns his head to Heather and said, "Kinda like you."

Heather felt completely flattered by that comment and said, "Thanks."

"I've never met a girl like you before and normally, most girls I see are kinda like someone who just upchucked in the tree and most of them are really stuck-up nutcases. Not you, though. You're different from them." said Mookie.

"You're really cute." said Heather.

Mookie blsuhed for a little and chuckled softly and said, "Um, thanks."

"I really liked having you here. You've been through a lot in your life, haven't you?" asked Heather.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really glad I got taken in by you guys. It made me feel like family." said Mookie.

"Yep. I see the sky changing colors to pink and orange." said Heather.

Mookie stared at the colored skies and sighed peacefully. She put her head on his shoulders and comforted each other as the sun transforms into night. RJ climbed up on the tree and sees them seeing the clouds. He said, "I see you guys are having a little moment."

They were alarmed when they saw RJ. He said, "Are you guys getting along okay?"

"We've been getting along for a while and I guess you saw us, didn't you?" asked Mookie.

"Yep. It won't be long until you two make smoochie-smoochies." said RJ, and makes kissing noises.

"Shut up, man. We're not gonna kiss. We're kinda older than each other. She's 15 and I'm 13." explained Mookie.

"Actually, I'm 16." said Heather.

"Oh, well, whatever." said Mookie.

"You're never too old to have a little crush." said RJ.

"So what?" asked Heather.

"I understand. You're friends and that's the way it is." said RJ.

"Thank you for finally making that kind of sense." said Mookie.

Verne saw them and said, "Come on, everyone. Time for bed."

RJ, Mookie and Heather came down on the tree and followed Verne on the log. Mookie said, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Later, Mooks." said RJ.

Mookie looked up at the sky and sees a few stars coming in. He reached in for his iPod and played a song to sort of reminisce the times he was taken in with the gang and spent more time with Heather.

_Summer love isn't meant to be_

_And it's only a fantasy_

_That's what everyone's telling me_

_Stay my baby_

_Even though it's a little rushed_

_Let me know that you'll keep in touch_

_If you don't, it'll hurt too much_

_Stay my baby_

_Ohh, oh, oh_

_Tell me right now_

_Ohh, oh, oh_

_How it's going down_

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be all right_

_I know that it'll go my way_

_If you stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_I'm never gonna give you up_

_I'm never gonna have enough_

_So now 'til forever_

_Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_Now that I've gone back to school_

_All I do is think of you_

_Sittin' up here in my room_

_Going crazy_

_But then you call_

_Gets me through it all_

_Everytime I hear you say_

_Stay my baby_

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be all right_

_I know that it'll go my way_

_If you stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_I'm never gonna give up_

_I'm never gonna have enough_

_(So) So now 'til forever_

_Stay my baby _

_Stay my baby_

_Stay my baby (oh, oh, oh)_

_Stay my baby_

_Stay my baby_

_Tell me right now_

_How it's going down_

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be all right_

_I know that it'll go my way_

_If you stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_I'm never gonna give you up_

_(Whoa-oh-oh)_

_I'm never gonna have enough_

_So now 'til forever_

_Stay my baby (Stay my...)_

_Stay my baby_

_Stay my baby_

_Stay my baby_

_Stay my baby_

_I'm never gonna give you up_

_I'm never gonna have enough_

_So now 'til forever_

_Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

Mookie shut of his iPod and went in the log to settle himself in. He looks at Heather and smiled a little.

Heather said, "Hey, Mookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me watch the sunset with you. It was really awesome." said Heather.

"No probs." said Mookie.

"It feels so cool when I'm with you." said Heather.

Mookie chuckles softly and said, "Thanks."

"'Night." said Heather.

"'Night." said Mookie.

* * *

Insipred from Miranda Cosgrove's "Stay My Baby" from iCarly. So awesome and sweet! tell me what you think!


End file.
